13 - Reunions and Goodbyes
by Bluebird0032
Summary: Family and friends come together to celebrate the holidays before goodbyes must be said. Rated K plus for recollection of intense situations.


_**Reunions and Goodbyes**_

"That son of yours…" an exasperated Cassie sighed as she entered her aunt and uncle's home.

"What he'd do now?" Milly laughed as she took a pie from Cassie.

"All this morning and last night he kept sneaking pie filling!"

"I'm just thinking of everyone else," Mark defended as he closed the door behind him. 

"Thinking of everyone else?" Rachael inquired with a questioning look.

"I'm sacrificing myself for the rest of the family. Someone has to test Cassie's cooking before everyone eats it, and if I keel over by dusk, you'll all sure be thankful I was willing to put my life on the line!"

Mark received a playful slap from his wife, who held a frown on her face.

"You should've threatened him with doing the dishes," Milly told her niece.

"I did, but it still didn't stop him."

"I don't know what you're so upset about," Mark began. "You still have three wonderful looking pies."

"Yes, but they're all about an inch too shallow for my liking. And if the cherries are soggy because there weren't enough in there-"

"I think I'll go help Pa in the barn."

Cassie watched Mark walk back out the door before she let a gentle, loving smile grace her lips. Cassie's eyes stared out the window, following her husband until he was out of sight.

"What can I help with?" Cassie asked as she turned around.

"Would you and Rachael mind setting the table?"

"Of course not. What was the final count again?"

"Sixteen."

Rachael and Cassie set to their task, but as Cassie thought about it, she thought for sure Milly had them setting extra places.

"Rachael, did someone else get invited?"

"I think Uncle Lucas was expecting a friend from out of town, but we're not sure if they're going to make it or not."

"That explains it then." Cassie paused briefly before going on. "...How did your conversation with Uncle Lucas go the other night?"

Rachael laughed before replying.

"It went over like a ton of bricks. He wants me to go to school so I can get to know girls my age and adjust to a 'normal' life. I wish he'd just let Aunt Milly teach me here like you and I talked about."

"I think you'll enjoy going to school. Mr. Griswold is a wonderful teacher and he does a very good job of making the curriculum relevant to your interests. For Mark, it was government and medicine. For me, teaching."

"You wanted to become a teacher?"

Cassie nodded in response.

"What happened?"

"It was a wonderful dream, but not a very practical one. I went to school for one semester, and I learned a great deal. It was good for me to be on my own for a while. However, things came up and I needed to stay in North Fork with my family. Beyond that… my relationship with Mark was getting much more serious, and I knew that I wouldn't be able to teach after we got married. It was clear it was something I needed to give up, and in all honesty, it wasn't really that difficult to give up when I considered what I was giving it up for."

"You two have such a wonderful connection… I can see it. Your whole family does."

"No, Rachael. Our family does. Don't forget that."

"Thanks, Cassie."

Before long, the Gibbs arrived at the ranch, soon followed by the Osbornes. As the women finished preparing the meal in the kitchen, Johnny and Ned gave Mark and Lucas a hand with a few of the chores.

"Hey Pa, the Hamptons are here!" Mark called from the barn door.

After jumping out of the buckboard, Richard and Tony wasted no time before they began to throw their baseball back and forth.

"You boys keep away from the windows," their father instructed before going to greet Lucas and Mark.

"Glad you could make it," Lucas said as he shook Elijah's hand.

"I appreciate the invitation. I know you understand how holidays can be…"

"She'd want you to be happy," Lucas encouraged, knowing what the widower was experiencing.

"I know." Elijah slightly paused before changing the subject. "How's cattle ranching treating you?"

While Johnny, Lucas, and Elijah talked, Ned and Mark struck up their own conversation with Jake.

"Mark tells me you're joining the Texas Rangers?" Ned inquired.

"Leaving a few days after Christmas. We lived in Texas before moving here. I like it here, but the Rangers is my calling. What about you?"

"I went to law school and became a lawyer. But… it _wasn't_ my calling," Ned replied with a shrug. "I'm joining the U.S. Marshals Service, leaving the thirty-first for training."

"So, Mark, when are you picking up the badge?" Jake jokingly inquired.

"Well, seeing as how Micah, my Pa, Uncle Johnny, and you two all have or will have one, I don't really see the need to. Seems you all have it covered."

"There must be some side to cattle ranching I haven't seen; I certainly don't understand how you enjoy it so much," Ned stated.

"It's gotta… be your calling."

As Mark replied, Micah rode into the yard followed by a buggy. Everyone left the barn to greet the newcomers before Mark sprinted inside the house.

"Cassie?" Mark called with a grin as he entered the kitchen.

"Don't you be getting any ideas, you're not getting any food until we all sit down," Cassie firmly stated.

"I'm not here to get food," Mark replied with a laugh. "I have something to show you, outside."

"Can it wait? I'm-"

"Go ahead, Cassie," Lou stated as she let Maddy down to crawl around on the floor and took the spoon and bowl from Cassie. "I need somethin' ta make me feel useful."

Cassie gave Mark a suspicious look before walking into the sitting room and towards the front door.

"Should I be scared?" Cassie asked jokingly.

"Maybe."

"What's so-" Cassie stopped mid sentence as she stepped outside and saw who had arrived with Micah and Doc Burrage. "Anna!"

The two sisters embraced as Mark smiled with satisfaction. He was glad they had pulled the surprise off.

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't due home for another week!"

"I'm glad to see you were surprised; Mark said you almost found out. I may have told a small lie about when school let out for the semester."

"I'll forgive you this once," Cassie laughed as she went to embrace Anna again. "Everyone else is inside," Cassie said as she and Anna headed towards the house. "You won't believe how big Maddy's getting…"

"Thanks Doc, Micah, for helping out," Mark stated after the women went inside.

"Our pleasure. But your elderly marshal and doctor could use some help with the horses," Micah joked.

"Who you calling old?" Doc asked. "I'm not a day past twenty-five."

Johnny didn't miss a beat.

"Twenty-five with how many years of experience?"

The following hours were full of badinage as family and friends took the day to appreciate the blessings they had. Around the dinner table, everyone was given the opportunity to give thanks for something they were specifically thankful for that day.

"Uncle Lucas," Rachael began. "Could I share something?"

"Of course," the rancher replied with a smile.

"I… I'm thankful God gave me all of you. This family has something special. Something unique. Something that shouldn't be taken for granted. A bond that goes beyond blood relations and reaches for belonging. This is the first Thanksgiving I can ever remember celebrating. In fact, it's the first holiday I can remember celebrating. And the fact that I have people I know care about me to celebrate it with… makes it all the more special. I know how easy it can be to lose sight of how special something is when you're around it all the time… but don't become numb to what you have here. Love, security, trust. It's not something everyone has. And I'm thankful God's given it to me. ...Even if it does mean I have to go back to school next semester."

Everyone had a good laugh, but took to heart what the young woman had said. They all knew that they in their own way had undervalued what they had within their family at one time or another, and were thankful for the reminder to cherish what they had.

After dinner, Cassie, Anna, and Rachael were in the kitchen doing the dishes when Mark entered the room.

"Anna, you just got back. Go enjoy some time with the family."

"But-"

"Rachael, will you see to it that she sits down for a while? She doesn't know when to stop."

Rachael nodded before walking with Anna to the front room.

Mark took Anna's place at the sink and began rinsing the dishes Cassie had washed.

"Mark, I was teasing. I wasn't actually planning on making you do the dishes."

"You don't have to make me," Mark said as he kissed the top of her head. "As a matter of fact, I don't think you could make me."

"No, but I have connections with the one who could," Cassie teased.

*****

"Ye left them alone in there?" Lou asked in astonishment as Anna and Rachael entered the sitting room.

"I think they've matured at least a little since that catastrophe," Anna replied with a smile.

"Well, we certainly hope so."

Two minutes later, Cassie could be heard yelling Mark's full name from the other side of the kitchen door.

1MC1

"I sure wish the train would stay on schedule…" Lucas impatiently mused as he and Milly waited on the platform.

"You know how it is. Two minutes here, Three minutes there. Try as they might, there's always some reason not to leave the station on time," Milly replied.

"I just hope Marshal Anker can keep Mark preoccupied long enough."

"I'm sure he'll come up with something."

Finally, the train could be seen coming down the track. Lucas and Milly waited as the train settled and soon were making their way towards an elderly woman stepping onto the platform.

"Lucas, you're a sight for sore eyes!" The woman exclaimed as she went to hug the rancher without hesitation. "And this must be your wife," the woman continued after seeing Milly beside Lucas. "Such a pleasure to finally meet you!"

Milly found herself embracing the woman as well.

"And where is that boy of yours?"

"He's having lunch with Cassie and a U.S. Marshal."

"He gettin' into trouble again?" The woman light heartedly replied. "How are things going between him and the young lady?"

"Our letter must not have caught up with you. Mark married four months ago," Lucas replied.

"Wonderful! I can't believe little Mark is old enough to have a family."

"He's turning twenty tomorrow, actually. And timing couldn't have been better... I didn't tell Mark you were coming. We're throwing him a surprise birthday party this evening and I thought, why not add another surprise?"

"If we can keep it a secret, that is. Your boy always had such a way of finding out about things he wasn't supposed to know," the woman replied.

"You're telling me!"

"Lucas," Milly began. "What's your plan? She can't stay at the hotel, that's where they're having lunch."

"I already talked to Lou. She was more than happy to let her stick around at the house for a few hours while she and Rachael got ready for the party."

"I'll be happy to lend a hand, any way I can," the woman stated.

"Now-"

"Lucas, don't you start arguing with me, young man! I'm not going to sit back and rest while everyone else is up and around, working. I'll do plenty of resting in my grave! Now you grab those bags and show me the way I'm supposed to go before your son sees me!"

Milly tried to stifle her laughter, but watching Lucas get scolded like a five year old was too much.

"Yes ma'am."

While the threesome made their way to meet up with Rachael and Lou, things were getting a little more serious at the hotel. Marshal Anker had kept a cheerful disposition, but Cassie and Mark could both tell there was something else on his mind.

"Marshal Anker, is everything alright?" Mark finally asked.

The marshal gave a long sigh before replying.

"I did want to have lunch with you so I could catch you with you two, but I must admit there was an alternative motive for me coming here." The marshal sighed again before continuing. "We caught three of the men who were working with DeFord when you were shot, Mark, and when they took Cassie. I'm assuming you'll want to make an identification, and press charges?"

Mark and Cassie looked back at the Marshal; their eyes becoming shallow and distant.

"I'm sorry to bring this up, but it has to be dealt with."

"We understand," Mark replied as he shook his head and took his wife's hand under the table, trying to return to the present. "...What happens if we don't press charges?"

Anker gave them a confused stare before replying.

"Two of them will be sentenced to the gallows for murders that took place a few years ago. The other one was serving a life sentence in Kansas when he escaped last December."

"So it doesn't really matter…" Cassie quietly commented.

"We want to see justice done for the two of you," Anker assured.

"Marshal Anker, they'll get what they deserve, but Cassie and I…" Mark hesitated before continuing. "I don't think we can go through another trial right now. If you needed us to testify to put them away so they wouldn't be a threat to society… we'd do it. But that's not what you need, and…" Mark's statement faltered as he struggled to push away the memories of what had happened that spring.

"We're struggling enough with John," Cassie stated. "I don't want to face all those other men… I don't think I can right now."

"...What if we capture one that won't go to jail?"

"Then we'll press charges," Mark assured. "But it's more for the people, than ourselves."

"I don't mean to overstep my bounds, and I understand that what you went through was extremely painful and difficult. But you can't just run from what happened by not pressing charges."

"I know, and we're being careful not to use their pre-existing offences as an easy way out. But we're not ready," Mark honestly replied.

"And when John is apprehended?"

"... We'll have to make ourselves be ready," Mark answered. "But going through a trial just to reach the same conclusion that there is going to be without one…"

"I understand, and respect that," Anker replied. "...Now with that out of the way, why don't we discuss how I didn't get an invitation to the wedding?"

The rest of the meal was full of light hearted conversation and laughter. The time finally came that Marshal Anker said he needed to be going, but said he'd be back in town soon to check up on everyone.  
Mark saw Cassie over to Catherine's, where she was planning to spend the afternoon with her sister.

"See you tonight?" Mark asked.

"Yes, and don't forget about the town meeting."

"I'll try to," Mark teased.

Cassie gave Mark a quick kiss on the cheek before entering her mother's home. Mark headed back towards the center of town to meet his parents. Mark found his Pa waiting at the buck board, alone.

"Where's Ma?" Mark asked as he got into the buck board next to Lucas.

"She decided to stay with Lou for the afternoon; I told her we'd manage to find something to eat at home."

"Do you think everything is alright? Aunt Lou's seemed a little on edge the last few weeks."

"I think she'll be fine, especially after an afternoon with your Ma. I hear Maddy's just been getting into a lot of trouble with her becoming so mobile."

"Uncle Johnny said she crawled out of the office and out to the boardwalk the other day. She's gonna be a handful when she starts walking!"

"Let's just hope that's not any time soon!"

Mark and Lucas spent the afternoon checking the cattle together before getting something to eat at the house. Mark discussed his plans with Lucas to purchase a stallion and a few more mares so he and Cassie could try their hand at horse ranching.

"I think you and Cassie would do a right fine job with it. Obviously feel free to take a section of land to fence in for them. I suggest the pasture out behind your house, we never use it for cattle anyway."

"Thanks, Pa. I'm thinking of building a barn up there this summer as well, if that's alright."

"Of course. This land's as much yours as it is mine. One day, it'll be all yours."

"Well, I hope by then I'll have sons to call 'partners'."

"We better change and get going, we'll be late for the meeting."

"...No chance I could get you to fill me in on the details tonight, is there?"

"If I have to sit through it, you have to," Lucas shot back.

When Lucas and Mark arrived at the school house, it appeared the meeting was already in session. The window shades were drawn and a single voice could be heard from inside the building.

Mark made his way towards the door, Lucas close behind. Mark quietly turned the knob and slowly pushed open the door. However, Mark had barely gotten one foot inside the building when he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Happy birthday!" Was called by everyone inside the building.

Everyone had a good laugh at the look of shock on Mark's face before someone started singing, "For He's a Jolly Good Fellow," and everyone else joined in.

Mark still stood dumbfounded as the song came to an end and Lucas gently pushed his son the rest of the way inside.

"Glad to see we pulled it off," Micah said as he made his way towards Mark. "Boy, every single one of us are thankful to call you 'friend'. Some of us have the pleasure of calling you more than that. For me, I take pride in knowing you let me claim you as my grandson. You're a good man, Mark. Always there to help, always willing to do right. And because of those two attributes of yours, you missed out on the eighteenth and nineteenth birthday parties Lou was planning. So tonight, we want to help you celebrate your eighteenth, nineteenth, and twentieth birthdays. Because knowing your knack for getting into trouble, we don't know how many more you'll get to have," Micah teased.

"...Thanks Micah, and everyone else. Lou, I'll deal with you later," Mark quipped.

"Don't ye go accusin' me!" Lou exclaimed. "He said I planned your eighteenth and nineteenth. Not this one, mind ye."

"Are we going to stand here all night, or can we eat?" Ned asked.

"Ladies first, let's go!" Mark replied.

"Does that include me?" A woman asked as she emerged from the crowd.

"Ms. Hattie!" Mark exclaimed. "When did you get into town?"

Hattie went to hug Mark as the line began to form at the food tables.

"This afternoon. Your father wanted to surprise you. My, how you've grown, Mark!"

"All those vegetables you forced me to eat," Mark chuckled. "Seems the years have treated you well; you haven't changed at all."

"You know what they say, an apple a day…"

"So how long do we get to keep you in town?"

"Oh, about a week. I have to get back for Christmas, but it's been too long since I've seen my North Fork family!"

Mark spent a little while catching up with Hattie before grabbing a plate of food and making his way around to greet everyone else. Mark discovered that Marshal Anker certainly wasn't lying when he said he'd be back in town soon, and was shocked at just how many people had come.

Part way through the night, Mark was filling his plate again when Lilly Donalds came up to him.

"How are you this evening, Miss Lilly?" Mark greeted.

"Just fine, thank you," she replied with a smile. "I have something for you."

"You do?"

Lilly nodded and took Mark's hand before leading him over to one of the benches around the room. She handed Mark a basket, and when he removed the towel over the top of it, he found an apple pie.

"It's not as good as my mud pie, but I guess it will have to do."

"You made this?" Mark asked, smiling at the girl's heart.

"Ma helped me, but I did most of it. Mark, thank you for being my friend."

"Well thank you for being mine."

2MC2

Rachael looked out the window and couldn't believe what she was looking at. She ran outside to meet Lucas and Mark who were pulling a Christmas tree out of the buckboard.

"I was starting to think you didn't put Christmas trees up around here!"

"We haven't for a long time, actually," Lucas began. "But we figured it was a good year to start the tradition again."

Mark and Lucas got the tree set up inside the house while Milly rummaged for ribbon and other decorations. The family spent a while decorating the tree before sitting down for supper. Over the course of the meal, Milly and Lucas announced that they would be taking a trip to see some friends in February.

"Rachael, I was talking to Lou about it and she invited you to stay with them while we're gone," Milly stated before taking a bite of her dinner.

"Really?" Rachael asked with excitement; she loved spending time with the Gibbs.

"And she'll see to it that you make it to school on time every day," Lucas added.

"...Oh, I forgot about that," Rachael replied. "Well, I just hope Mr. Griswold is a better teacher than my last one. He was so strict, someone got a good smack with the ruler for something every day. That someone was usually me, too."

"He's strict, but not excessive. You just don't want to get on his bad side… take it from one who knows," Mark chuckled.

"Would he really…?"

"After he began to understand life out west he became much softer. I think I only saw him use a ruler a few times after his first week. He usually uses methods like chopping wood or cleaning the outhouse. Neither of which are fun."

"I take it you weren't a particularly easy student?" Rachael asked.

"Not for the first few years. But after the eighth grade… I started to enjoy it. Pa didn't have to drag me out of bed anymore and the only wood chopping I did was around here."

"I wish I would've been around to see that transformation," Milly commented. "It was like herding cats to get you to go to school when I lived in town!"

"Don't I know it," Lucas laughed. "Well, Mark, why don't we get started on the chores?"

"Sounds good."

While Lucas and Mark worked in the barn, the three women cleared the table and cleaned the kitchen.  
As Milly and Rachael talked, Cassie's thoughts wandered and took her to a place she didn't want to go. She fought the memories, but they refused to leave her be. Finally, Milly's voice broke through and was able to bring Cassie to the present.

"Cassie?"

"...Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said I completely forgot about that pie we baked. Do you want to get it out? Lucas and Mark should be back any minute."

"Sure," Cassie replied with a slight smile.

Cassie served up four plates and put the pie back in the cupboard.

"You're not having any?" Milly asked.

"No, I'm full from supper."

"Are you sure you're not sick?" Milly teased. "It's not like you to turn down pie."

"Well if I had remembered that we baked one, I would've saved room. Don't worry, I'll eat my fill tomorrow." Cassie actually wasn't sure if she would… but her aunt didn't need to be bothered by this.

After Lucas and Mark got back, they had dessert and sat in the front room. After a while, Mark and Cassie said goodnight and left the house.

"Cassie, are you feeling alright?" Mark asked as they walked up the hill.

"I'm feeling fine, why?"

"You were rather quiet at dinner… which you ate little of… and then no dessert."

"I'm just tired, and there's been a lot going through my head as of late."

"You mean since Marshal Anker came by?"

Cassie nodded before replying, "...But I'll be fine. I just need a good night's sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now could we walk a little faster? I'm cold!"

The couple hurried towards their home and quickly made their way inside. Mark and Cassie got ready for bed and turned in, but Mark found it difficult to fall asleep. After several hours, he quietly left their room and headed into the front room. Mark turned up one of the lamps, grabbed his Bible and began reading.

A while later, Mark heard noise coming from the bedroom and got up to check on Cassie. Before he opened the door, Mark could hear his wife calling his name in her sleep. Mark turned up one of the lamps and sat on the bed next to Cassie as he began to try to wake her.

"Cassie…" Mark whispered as he gently shook her shoulders.

"Please… no!" Cassie was now screaming and began fighting against Mark as he tried to rouse her.

"Cass…"

"No! You can't! Please!"

"Cassie!"

"Mark!" Cassie screamed as she bolted upright in bed. Her eyes focused as she recognized where she was. Cassie looked next to her to see her husband's face filled with concern.

"Mark…" Cassie began to cry as he wrapped his arms around her. "I… I'm sorry…"

"It's alright," Mark said before kissing the top of her head. "I'm here."

Mark sat on the bed holding his wife for several minutes. He wanted to talk… but she needed to feel safe first. Finally, Cassie spoke up.

"Mark, I'm sorry I woke you."

"I was already awake. But even if I hadn't been, it's alright. I think we do need to talk about it though. I didn't realize you were having dreams again."

"I feel like a child…"

"You shouldn't, Cassie. Dreams happen no matter how old you are, and the intensity of them increases as your understanding of evil in the world does. I'm assuming it was about this spring?"

"Not exactly."

"Oh?"

"I mean, it's related. But ever since Marshal Anker had lunch with us a few days ago… I keep having a dream that John comes back. He comes back for you, Mark. Each night it would start over… but then I'd get farther into it than the previous night and tonight… Mark, he came back and… he… killed you."

"I'm here, and he hasn't come back."

"... I know. ...But he could."

"... It's almost been a year, I don't think he's going to. And from what you told me, I don't think he ever really wanted to kill me."

"... I can't figure him out. Maybe he didn't want to kill you. But the fact remains was that he was willing."

Mark knew Cassie was scared and he wanted to take the fear away… but he couldn't argue her point. He couldn't promise her that John or anyone else wouldn't try to kill him. Mark crawled into bed beside his wife and wrapped his arms around her.

"We just gotta be strong and have faith. There's not really much else to do."

Mark held Cassie and could still feel his wife trembling. He gently kissed the back of her neck before tenderly whispering, "I love you," into her ear.

3MC3

"Why not?" Rachael questioned her uncle.

"Rachael, I don't blame you for carrying it around before. A young woman your age traveling open prairie needs a means of protection. But you don't anymore, you're in a safe place."

"But it's my gun."

"It was your mother's gun."

"She gave it to me before my sorry excuse for a father killed her! Uncle Lucas, her Bible and that revolver are the last bit of her I have. I won't take it off the ranch, I promise!"

Lucas sighed as he crossed his arms and leaned against Razor's stall door.

"Do you realize how dangerous a gun is?"

"...I killed someone."

The fact that Lucas wasn't dealing with an average fifteen-year-old girl suddenly hit him very hard. No, most girls her age hadn't ever touched a gun before, let alone use one. But Rachael wasn't most girls, and Lucas realized that until his niece got more settled… she would understandably need a way to feel secure. But to put that weapon in his niece's hands?

"Come on," Lucas said as he started out the barn door.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to get your revolver, and if I'm satisfied that you can handle it with confidence and accuracy… then you can keep it with you."

"Thank you!"

"That's a pretty big "if"."

Rachael just smiled… she knew she'd be getting the gun back.

The two made their way into the house to retrieve the gun before walking a safe distance from the home. Lucas set up three cans on a log and took Rachael a ways back before handing her the gun.

"Alright, that's your target."

Rachael didn't hesitate; she quickly aimed and fired three shots.

Had Lucas not watched all three cans go flying off the log, he wouldn't have believed it. There was no way she could aim and fire that rapidly before hitting each of her targets.

Lucas stood dumbfounded for a moment before collecting his thoughts.

"You see that cattail over there? The tallest one?" Lucas asked. "Far left?"

"Yes sir."

"I want you to shoot it."

Rachael did as instructed, and her aim proved to be true. She also let off two more shots, hitting cattails even farther out.

"Alright, alright. You made your point."

"So… is the "if" a yes?"

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart." Lucas put an arm around his niece and pulled her close. "Now how exactly did you learn to shoot like that?"

"I snuck out a lot at night to practice, or if by some miracle my father was locked up in jail for a few days, I'd go visit Mr. Hewitt."

"Who was this Mr. Hewitt?"

"He lived a ways out of town, kept to himself. Everyone in town thought he was a grumpy old man, but if they would've taken the time to get to know him, they would've realized he was a very nice man who had a lot of heartache. He lost his wife and two children in a accident when he wasn't more than twenty-five. He joined the circus and had a whole routine with his gun. He fell in love again and married the woman who he did his routine with. One night he got sick and someone took his place. ...There was an accident and his wife was shot. He quit the circus after years of working there and settled outside of the town where we lived. We started a friendship and he taught me everything I know about guns. But I assure you, the first thing Mr. Hewitt taught me was safety. A gun of any kind isn't a toy."

"Well I-"

"Pa, is everything alright!?"

Lucas and Rachael turned around to see Mark running up behind them.

"I heard a revolver-" Mark stopped short as he saw the gun in his cousin's hand. "...What are you two doing?"

"Seems your cousin here has a talent with handguns."

Mark stared curiously at his Pa for moment, surprised he was letting her shoot a gun. As Mark thought about it, however, he began to understand.

"Should I be scared?" Mark joked.

"Not as long as you keep on her good side," Lucas replied with a smile. "Let's get back to the house; it's about time we exchange gifts before we head to town!"

That afternoon, the Gibbs, Osbornes, McCains, Donalds, Grafts, Micah, and a few lonely hotel guests gathered for Christmas dinner in the restaurant. As the young ladies set the tables, the older women finished preparing food in the kitchen. 

Maddy was crawling around on the kitchen floor when Lou suddenly heard a very clear, "Mama," escape her daughter's lips. Lou turned around and heard Maddy utter the word once again as she crawled closer to her mother. A contented, gentle smile crossed Lou's face as she swept her daughter up in her arms and held her close.

"You're blessed, Lou," Milly said as she watched the scene unfold; a wishful smile on her face.

"Aye, I am. But don't ye forget ta count yer blessin's as well."

"I'm not. Hearing Mark call me, "Ma," for the first time was one of the greatest blessings of my life. I do wish, however, that I could experience what almost every other woman on the earth has…"

"Well have you spent time asking the Good Lord for it?" Catherine inquired.

"I'm not exactly a spring chicken anymore," Milly chuckled.

"Neither was Sarah," Lou reminded. "But you're still young, it's possible."

"When you pray about things such as this, the Good Lord tends to remove or fulfill the desire. Just see what happens," Mrs. Graft encouraged.

"I think it's about time we bring the food out to the men, what do you think?" Milly suggested, trying to change the subject.

Over the course of the meal, the families enjoyed the time they had together. Ned, Anna, and Cassie were enjoying every last second they had together, knowing time to say goodbye would come all too soon.

Cassie noticed part way through the meal that Johnny was getting ready to get everyone's attention when Lou put a hand on his arm and asked to speak with him in the kitchen. The couple left the room and returned a few moments later without saying a word.

That evening, Johnny and Lou were walking home after everyone else had left the hotel.

"I'll never get tired of this," Lou commented.

"Tired of what, exactly?" Johnny inquired.

"Our family. North Fork. Walkin' home with you and seein' our children in your arms. 'Tis a wonderful thing we have, and I'm thankful fer it."

"Could you stop that?"

"Stop what?"

"Stop saying things that make me want to kiss you." A boyish smile that replicated the one Mark often wore crossed Johnny's lips before he gave his wife a loving kiss. "I love you." 

4MC4

"ALL ABOARD!" The conductor hollered across the platform.

"I'm going to miss you two so much," Cassie stated before giving her brother and sister one final hug goodbye.

"I'll be sure to write," Anna assured.

"You just let me know if Mark gets outta line," Ned teased.

Everyone else on the platform said their final goodbyes as the two boarded the train. After the train left the station, everyone headed back towards the hotel for the New Year's celebration.

"Aren't you two staying?" Lou asked as Mark began helping Cassie up onto BlueBoy.

"Sorry Lou, but we have some things to take care of," Mark replied as he swung up behind Cassie.

"Can't they wait? They were going to announce some things-"

"Don't worry, Aunt Lou, I'll let him know," Cassie replied with a mischievous smile.

"Let me know what?" Mark asked in confusion.

"Cassie McCain, how on earth did ye know?"

Cassie just shrugged before Mark wrapped his arms around her and took the reigns.

"Do I smell a secret?" Mark asked as he started BlueBoy forward.

"You two have a good time," Lou stated, trying to avoid the subject with so many people around.

"Have a goodnight!" Cassie chuckled as they rode away from the hotel.

As they rode, Mark tried getting Cassie to divulge the secret, but she was adamant; she had to wait until later that night when everyone else would find out.

"I know it was still difficult," Mark finally changed the subject, "But the goodbye seemed easier this time."

"Knowing Ned is at least going to be with her until Albuquerque puts my mind at ease a little. And since we've made it through one semester, I know we can make it through the next."

"Were you three able to talk at all this afternoon?"

"Yes, and thank you for giving me that time with them… there were a lot of things we needed to smooth out before anyone went anywhere. Anna was feeling guilty because she still cares about John; Ned was feeling guilty because he was gone so much the last five years." Cassie paused before going on. "... I was feeling guilty because I felt I was the cause of it all."

"But…?"

"But we all came to the conclusion that John is the only one who needs to feel guilty. I'm glad Anna's found forgiveness in her heart for him. Ned is at the point where he can start over."

"And you?"

"I'm tired of focusing on the wrong. It's always going to be there… and truth be told I'm a long ways from being able to forgive John. But I'm ready to start focusing on the right. I'm glad we're doing this tonight."

"I think we both need it… I'm glad you suggested it."

After arriving at the ranch and tending to the evening chores, Mark and Cassie made their way up the hill to their home. As Cassie retrieved a pen and paper, Mark got the Bible from their room. They sat down at the table together and took turns writing on the sheet of paper.

After several minutes, Mark and Cassie sat back and read the paper in front of them.

"December 31, 1890

By the Good Lord's mercy, this year we've made it through:

-Mark being shot  
-Cassie being taken  
-Aunt Milly's illness  
-Rachael's ordeal

The Lord's blessed us with:

-Our wedding  
-Ma and Pa's first anniversary  
-New members of the family  
-A good herd for auction

Here we raise our Ebenezer*; for though all times may not look good, we can remember back on what the Good Lord has brought us through and have faith that He will bring us through much more."

Cassie folded the paper and placed it inside the Bible before Mark placed it on top of the fireplace mantle.

"Mark, there's a new member of the family you're not aware of."

Mark looked at Cassie with surprise.

"...Are you saying you're…?"

Cassie laughed before covering her mouth and shaking her head no.

"I'm sorry; I wish I was, but I'm not pregnant. Your aunt, on the other hand, is announcing her pregnancy right about now."

"Aunt Lou's expecting?"

"Mhmm."

"And you didn't tell me? I could've teased Uncle Johnny to no end tonight!"

"That's why I didn't tell you," Cassie replied with a sly grin. "You would've wanted to stick around!"

Mark wrapped his arms around his wife and drew Cassie close.

"...We could still make it out there before everyone goes home…"

"I thought this was supposed to be our night?" Cassie asked as she took a step back and put her hands on her hips.

"I'm teasing." Mark brought Cassie close again and gave her a gentle kiss. "This is our night."

5MC5

*This is a reference to a time in Israel's history noted in the book of 1 Samuel. After a series of battles with the Philistines the people of Israel were granted victory and as a reminder of what God had done for them, the prophet Samuel raised up a great stone he named, "Ebenezer".


End file.
